Catch me if you can
by creatureofthenite66
Summary: this is from the accidental werewolf not 100% wolf fanfiction dosen't have it wich pisses me off so don't get mad at me i just chose a random book


Catch me if you can

Disclaimer: I don't own accidental werewolf Dakota Cassidy does duh people

Summary: Marty gets pissed and shifts and Keegan has to go after her but it turns into a game who will win. Lemon!

Marty's POV

Damn I'm so sick of this I've been here for almost a year and I still get dirty looks. And Keegan isn't helping by telling them to be nice to me.

Fuckwit. Why can't he just listen to me, I mean I get the whole alpha male instinct but as I said like a million times I can take care of my self.

Marty was contemplating all this in her head and fuming on the couch holding Muffin. Mara walked in the living room and saw the anger on Marty's' face and shook her head.

"Marty, what's wrong did someone do something at Pack today?" Mara asked sick of people being jerks to Marty. Still.

"Just some nasty looks nothing too bad but its getting old and Keegan isn't helping by saying 'Be nice to Marty or I'll rip your head off'." Marty sighed. Mara nodded thinking of her over protective brother and Marty, he was completely crazy when someone so much as spit near Marty.

"Well he is your mate not to mention the packs leader so he's going to do that. Sorry if I'm not being much help but that's just Keegan though." Mara stated.

"Yeah I know I think I just need to run for a while and clear my head."

"Ok do want me to come?"

"Thanks but no thanks I just need to be alone for a while." Marty said then shouted toward the kitchen, "Helga will you take care of Muffin for me?"

"Ya I take care of princess you go getz gute." Helga said leaning out of the kitchen holding a spoon covered in something and Helga's face covered in flour. Muffin upon hearing her nickname jumped off Marty's lap and headed toward the kitchen. Marty stood and stretched and waved bye to Mara walked out the door. Marty walked out to the barn and shifted feeling at ease when she was done. She headed towards the woods and began running fast doing sharp turns and jumping over boulders. While Marty was feeling free Keegan returned to find Marty gone.

Keegan's POV

Damn I'm going to kill that woman when I get a hold of her. Keegan was calling her cell phone for the fifth time. Voicemail, fuck. Keegan left Marty a message say if she got this she's going to be in hell. Keegan called Mara to see if she had seen Marty.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mara its me have you seen Marty?"

"Not since this afternoon no."

"Do you know where she is?"

"She went for a run. She was really stressed out today."

"Thank you Mara" Keegan said and hung up. Fuck why couldn't she wait till I got home. Keegan ran out the door and followed Marty's scent to the barn where he found her clothes by a horse stall. Fine Marty ready or not here I come, pissed as all hell. Keegan shifted and sniffed the air picking up Marty's scent and followed. What the hell was she doing out here Keegan thought, following the path she took. Ha there you are he thought spotting her chocolate blonde ass. Running pretty damn fast.

Marty's and Keegan's POV

Oh crap. Marty could smell Keegan and his anger, shit is going to fly. Marty turned and high tailed into a meadow where she turned to face her angry lover prepared for a fight and a big one. Keegan didn't run out but instead walked out and sat three feet from her glaring. Marty sat and lowered her head looking as sorry as she could to apologize to Keegan. Keegan growled and Marty whimpered. Keegan stood on his hind legs and shifted standing naked in the meadow.

"Shift now Marty." Keegan growled crossing his arms over his chest. Marty whimpered but obeyed standing on her hind legs and shifted she to naked in the meadow now.

"Keegan I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry I was just stressed and needed to get away for a while." Marty explained looking to the ground to avoid Keegan's piercing eyes. Keegan stood and glared during her explanation. When she finished he strode to her grasping her chin and running his thumb over her bottom lip raising her head so she'd meet his eyes.

"Damn Marty I'm going to go crazy from worrying about if your hurt or not." he said looking into her eyes letting the worry show. She stared into his eyes hearing his confession and being struck by the worry in his eyes. They stayed like that for a while just looking into each other eyes until Keegan leaned down and grazed Marty's lips with his setting fire to Marty's to body. She leaned into the kiss and put her arms around his neck making Keegan groan into her mouth as her nipples grazed his chest. Keegan put his arms around her small waist dragging her to him and pressing her body against his. She groaned feeling his hard cock at her entrance as grounded against her making her knees buckle as he held fast to her making sure she didn't fall.

"You want forgiveness you have to earn it." Keegan growled against her ear licking the spot below her making her shiver. How would she do that Marty wondered then coming up with something.

"Fine Keegan catch me if can." she growled and slipped from his arms and begun running across the meadow. Keegan growled and chased after her just as she entered the woods again. Damn what is she doing Keegan thought. Marty ran in a circle going around ten trees that made the circle before jumping in a tree waiting for Keegan to come. Keegan ran into the woods following Marty's scent until it ended in the middle of a circle.

"Marty what are you up to?" Keegan growled seductively.

Marty jumped out of the tree landing silently behind Keegan.

"I'm playing a game Keegan, are you going to let me win?" She said in a sultry voice reaching around him to grab his cock earning a low groan from his perfect lips. He whipped around and stared into her eyes with heated eyes and smiled.

"Hell no." he hissed as she pumped his cock. Keegan pushed her against a tree and growled. Keegan crushed his lips to hers slipping his tongue through their lips to explore her mouth. When they broke the kiss for air he groaned when she squeezed his cock and slid down to her knees, he looked down at her with question until her tongue made contact with his cock. Keegan threw his head back as she enveloped his length with her mouth. He combed his fingers through her hair and bucked his hips as she began rolling his testicals. She smiled against his cock and decided to tease him by slipping her tongue in the slit at the tip of his length making him howl and drag her up to his lips crushing them to her lips.

"I need you now Marty." he breathed

"So take me." she whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist poising his cock at her entrance. He grasped her hips and slowly slid into her letting a moan escape both their lips at the sweet torture. She grasped his shoulders as he drove up and ground against her clit making her shriek in pleasure now meet each of his thrusts as she soared up toward her climax. Keegan was close to by the way his breath was coming out ragged. He began speeding up and driving in harder and she screamed his name before coming. And not three seconds later Keegan came roar her name his dick jerking inside her and spilling his seed. "I love you Marty" "I love you too Keegan." R&R please. That green button press it.


End file.
